wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXIV
Stary Krzepecki, zgodnie z przewidywaniem piwniczego, przyjechał do Jedlinki zaraz następnego dnia po południu, ale nad wszelkie spodziewanie przyjechał z tak wesołym i dobrodusznym obliczem, że pan Cyprianowicz, który mając zwyczaj drzemać po obiedzie, był trochę senny, aż roztrzeźwił się ze zdziwienia na ów widok. Stary lis począł też od samego niemal progu mówić o sąsiedzkiej przyjaźni i o tym, jaką pociechą byłyby dla jego starości częstsze odwiedziny wzajemne; dziękował za gościnne przyjęcie i dopiero po skończonej wymianie grzeczności przystąpił do samej sprawy. - Sąsiedzie dobrodzieju - rzekł - przyjechałem z powinnym pokłonem, ale zarazem -jak to musieliście się już domyślić - i z prośbą, której, ze względu na mój wiek, tuszę, że zechcecie łaskawie wysłuchać. - Rad uczynię zadość każdemu słusznemu żądaniu waszmości - odpowiedział pan Serafin. A stary począł zacierać ręce: - Wiedziałem!... z góry wiedziałem! - rzekł. - Bodaj to mieć z kimś rzetelnie mądrym do czynienia! Od razu człek trafi do ładu. Powiedziałem też mojemu synowi tak: "Zdaj to na mnie! - Już (powiadam) jak z panem Cyprianowiczem sprawa, to wszystko pójdzie dobrze, bo nie tylko tak rozumnego, ale i tak zacnego obywatela nie masz drugiego w całej okolicy." - Zbyt mi waszmość pochlebiasz. - Nie, nie! za mało jeszcze mówię!... Ale przystąpmy do sprawy. - Przystąpmy. Stary Krzepecki przez chwilę milczał, jakby szukając słów, i tylko poruszał szczękami, tak że broda schodziła mu się z nosem, wreszcien uśmiechnął się wesoło, przyłożył dłoń do kolan pana Serafina i rzekł: - Dobrodzieju... oto wiecie, że uciekł nam szczygieł z klatki. - Wiem. Pono się kota przeląkł. - Nie miłoż to z takimi rozmawiać!?-zawołał zacierając ręce stary-a to dowcip! Ksiądz Tworkowski pęknie z inwidii, jak mi Bóg miły! - Słucham waszmości... - Owóź, ad rem i prosto z mostu: chcielibyśmy onego szczygiełka wziąć z powrotem. - Czemu by nie? Pan Krzepecki poruszył raz i drugi brodą w stronę nosa, bo zaniepokoiło go to, że sprawa idzie zbyt gładko. Jednakże klasnął w dłonie i zawołał z udaną radością: - No, to i rzecz skończona! Bodaj się tacy ludzie na kamieniu rodzili! - Ze mną skończona - odrzekł pan Serafin. - Trzeba by się tylko tej ptaszyny spytać, czy zechce wrócić, a to dziś jest niepodobna, bo ją waszmościn syn tak przydusił, że ledwo tchnie... - Chora jest? - Chora, leży w łóżku. - A nie udaje? Oblicze pana Serafina zasępiło się nagle i rzekł: - Mój mości panie, mówmy poważnie. Niegodnie, nie po ludzku, nie po ślachecku i zgoła haniebnie sobie waścin Marcjan z panną Sienińską postąpił - a i waszmość ciężko zawiniłeś przed Bogiem i ludźmi, żeś sierotę w takie ręce oddał i takiemu bezwstydnemu okrutnikowi ją powierzył. - Nie ma i ćwierci prawdy w tym, co ona mówi! - zawołał stary. - Jak to? przecie waść nie wiesz, co ona mówi, a już przeczysz. Nie ona mówi, jeno sińce i ślady razów za nią mówią, które moja klucznica na jej młodym ciele widziała, a co do Marcjana - widziała cała służba w Bełczączce jego zaloty, a potem jego okrucieństwo, i świadczyć w razie potrzeby gotowa. Jest u mnie Wilczopolski, który dziś jeszcze wyjedzie do Radomia opowiedzieć księdzu Tworkowskiemu, co się stało. - Aleś waszmość mi obiecał, że dziewkę oddasz. - Nie! mówiłem jeno, że nie będę wstrzymywał. Zechceli wrócić, dobrze! Zechce u mnie zamieszkać - drugie dobrze! Tego jednak waćpan ode mnie nie wymagaj, abym ja sierocie srodze pokrzywdzonej dachu i kawałka chleba odmawiał. Żuchwy starego Krzepeckiego poczęły się poruszać raz po razu. Przez chwilę milczał, po czym rzekł: - Waćpan masz słuszność - i nie masz słuszności. Sierocie dachu i chleba wzbronić - niegodny byłby to uczynek, ale jako człek roztropny, rozważ sobie, że co innego jest gościnności nie odmawiać, a co innego rebelię przeciw powadze rodzicielskiej popierać. Szczerze ja miłuję moją najmłodszą córkę, Tećkę, ale przecie zdarzy się, że jej czasem dam szturchańca. Więc jakże? To gdyby, skarcona przeze mnie, uciekła do waszmości - nie pozwoliłbyś mi jej zabrać albo zdałbyś to na jej zgodę? Pomyśl waćpan... Jakiż to byłby porządek na świecie, gdyby białogłowy chciały mieć własną wolę? Przecie i ta, która jest zamężna, choćby i stara, musi mężowi ulegać i jego rozkazów słuchać, a cóż dopiero nieletnia dziewka rozkazów ojca albo opiekuna? - Panna Sienińska nie jest waszmości córką ani nawet krewną. - Aleśmy opiekę nad nią po panu Pągowskim odziedziczyli. Gdyby pan Pągowski był dziewczynę pokarał, pewnie byś waćpan nie miał ni słowa do powiedzenia; więc też to samo jest i co do mnie, i co do mego syna, któremu rządy w Bełczączce zwierzyłem. To trudno! ktoś musi rządzić, ktoś musi mieć prawo kary! Nie przeczę, że Marcjan, jako młody a porywczy, może i przebrał miarę, zwłaszcza gdy go niewdzięcznością nakarmiła. Ale to moja rzecz! Obaczę, osądzę i ukarzę - ale dziewkę z powrotem zabiorę, i tak myślę, że z przeproszeniem waszmości, nawet i sam król jegomość nie miałby prawa w tym mi jakowychś przeszkód czynić. - Waćpan mówisz jak w trybunale - odrzekł pan Cyprianowicz - i nie neguję, że masz za sobą pozory. Ale pozór co innego, a co innego istna prawda. Ja waszmości nie chcę w niczym przeszkadzać, jeno powiem szczerze, jaka jest ludzka opinia, z którą i wam radzę się liczyć. Waćpanu nie chodzi o pannę Sienińska ani o opiekę nad nią, jeno podejrzewasz, że u księdza Tworkowskiego może się znaleźć testament z zapisem dla dziewczyny, przeto boisz się, aby ci się razem z nią i Bełczączka nie wymknęła. Niedawno jeszcze słyszałem, jako jeden z sąsiadów mówił tak: "Żeby nie ta niepewność, pierwsi by oni sierotę z domu wygnali, bo ci ludzie Boga w sercu nie mają." Okrutnie mi to ciężko mówić waćpanu takie rzeczy w moim domu, ale trzeba, żebyś to wiedział. W oczach starego Krzepeckiego zabłysły płomienie gniewu, ale przemógł się jeszcze i odrzekł spokojnym, lubo nieco przerywanym głosem: - Złość ludzka! podła złość - nic więcej, a w dodatku i bezrozum. Jakże? To niby mielibyśmy wypędzać z domu dziewkę, z którą Marcjan chce się żenić? Zastanów się waćpan, na miły Bóg! Dyć to się jedno drugiego nie trzyma. - Powiadają tak: jeśli się pokaże, że Bełczączka dla niej, to się Marcjan z nią żeni, a jeśli nie - to ją jeno pohańbi. Jać nie jestem niczyim sumieniem, więc jeno powtarzam, co mówią, z tym wszelako własnym dodatkiem, że syn waszmościów groził dziewczynie hańbą. To wiem pewnie, i waćpan, który Marcjana i jego sprośne żądze znasz, wiesz także, że tak było... - Wiem ci ja to i owo, ale nie wiem, do czego waćpan zmierzasz. - Do czego zmierzam? Ot, do tego, com już waści rzekł. Jeśli panna Sienińska zgodzi się wrócić do was, tedy nie mam żadnego prawa ani waszej, ani jej woli się przeciwić, ale jeśli nie, to jej z domu nie wypędzę, bom jej to już obiecał. - Nie o to idzie, byś ją waćpan wypędzał, jeno o to, byś ją wziąć dozwolił, tak samo jakbyś dozwolił, gdyby chodziło o którą z moich córek. O to tylko proszę, byś nam w poprzek nie stawał. - Tedy powiem wyraźnie: na żaden gwałt nie pozwolę! W domu moim ja pan, i waszmość, któryś o królu wspominał, powinieneś rozumieć, że tego prawa nawet król jegomość negować mi nie może. Usłyszawszy to pan Krzepecki zacisnął pięści tak, że aż paznokcie wbiły mu się w dłonie i rzekł: - Gwałt? Tego Właśnie się boję. Ja, jeślim miał co przeciw ludziom (a któż nie miał do czynienia ze złością ludzką?), tom przeciw nim prawem, a nie gwałtem zawdy czynił. Ale to nieprawda, co przysłowie mówi, że jabłko niedaleko pada od jabłoni... Czasem pada daleko... Ja dla dobra i dla przezpieczeństwa waszmości chciałem zgodnie załatwić sprawę... Waćpan tu bezbronny w lesie siedzisz, a Marcjan... - ciężko ojcu o synu to mówić - nie całkiem wdał się we mnie... Wstyd mi wyznać, ale ja ręczyć zgoła za niego nie mogę... Boi się cały powiat jego zapalczywości - i słusznie, bo on na nic gotów nie zważać, a ma z pięćdziesiąt szabel na zawołanie... Waćpan zaś... waćpan bezbronny, repeto, w lesie siedzisz... i z tym radzę się policzyć... Ja sam się boję... Na to wstał pan Cyprianowicz i zbliżywszy się do Krzepeckiego, spojrzał mu w same białka oczu. - Waść chcesz mnie przestraszyć? - zapytał. - Ja sam się boję... - powtórzył stary Krzepecki. Lecz dalszą rozmowę przerwały im nagłe krzyki z podwórza od strony lamusa i kuchni, więc skoczyli do otwartego okna i w pierwszej chwili skamienieli ze zdumienia. Oto wśród opłotków biegł ze strasznym impetem w stronę kołowrotu i dziedzińca jakiś nadzwyczajny potwór, niepodobny do żadnego ze stworzeń na ziemi widywanych, a za nim na rozhukanych koniach pędzili czterej Bukojemscy krzycząc i wywijając w powietrzu harapami. Potwór pierwszy wpadł w podwórze, a za nim zwalili się podobni do piekielnych szczwaczy bracia i poczęli go gnać wokół wirydarza. - Jezusie, Mario! - krzyknął pan Cyprianowicz. I wypadł na ganek, a za nim podążył w te pędy stary Krzepecki. Wówczas dopiero mogli się lepiej przypatrzyć. Potwór miał pozór olbrzymiego ptaka, ale zarazem i jeźdźca na koniu, biegł bowiem z jakowąś postacią na grzbiecie, i na czterech nogach. Ale i jeździec, i koń byli do tego stopnia puchem pokryci, że głowy ich wyglądały jakby dwa kłęby pierzaste. Nie było zresztą możności nic dokładnie rozeznać, bo bachmat biegł jak wicher w krąg dziedzińca, a panowie Bukojemscy dojeżdżali go z bliska, nie szczędząc razów, od których odrywały się puchy i spadały na ziemię lub też krążyły na kształt śniegowych płatków w powietrzu. Przy tym potwór ryczał jak ranny niedźwiedź, bracia również, i w ogólnym wrzasku ginęły głosy pana Cyprianowicza i starego Krzepeckiego, którzy wołali ile sił w płucach: - Stójcie! na rany boskie, stójcie! Lecz tamci pędzili, jakby ogarnęło ich szaleństwo, i obiegli z pięć razy dziedziniec. Jednakże z kuchni, z oficyn, ze stajen, od strony stodół i gumna zbiegła się liczna służba, która słysząc okrzyk: "stójcie", powtarzany jakby z desperacją przez pana Serafina, skoczyła ku koniom panów Bukojemskich i poczęła je hamować chwytając za uzdy i wędzidła. Osadzono wreszcie bachmaty braci, lecz z pierzastym koniem była trudność największa. Bez uzdy, ocięty batożkami, zhukany i przerażony wspinał się na widok ludzi lub błyskawicznym ruchem zawracał w bok, tak że zatrzymano go dopiero wówczas, gdy zebrawszy się w sobie, gotował się do przeskoczenia płotu. Jeden z czeladzi porwał go za chmyza między uszami, drugi za chrapy, kilku za grzywę: nie mógł z takim ciężarem przeskoczyć i padł na przednie nogi; zerwał się wprawdzie zaraz, ale już nie próbował się wyrywać, tylko począł drżeć na całym ciele. Zdjęto wówczas jeźdźca, który dlatego, jak się pokazało, nie zleciał, że miał nogi silnie pod końskim brzuchem skrępowane, i obtarto mu twarz z puchu. Ale pod puchem okazała się twarz całkiem pokryta gęstą smołą, tak że rysów niepodobna było rozeznać. Jeździec dawał zresztą słabe życia oznaki, więc dopiero gdy przyniesiono go na ganek, poznał go stary Krzepecki, poznał także pan Serafin i obaj krzyknęli z przerażeniem: - Marcjan! - A ten ci to paskudnik jest! - rzekł na to, dysząc, Mateusz Bukojemski -skaraliśmy go coś niecoś i przygnali tutaj, aby panna Sienińska wiedziała, że są jeszcze czułe dusze na świecie. A pan Cyprianowicz aż porwał się za głowę: - Jechał was sęk z takimi czułymi duszami! zbóje jedni! Po czym zwróciwszy się do pani Dzwonkowskiej, która nadbiegłszy wraz z innymi, żegnała się raz po raz krzyżem świętym, zawołał: - Wódki mu do gęby nalać, otrzeźwić - i do łóżka! Uczynił się ruch i zamieszanie. Jedni skoczyli gotować łoże, inni po grzaną wodę, inni po wódkę, kilku obdzierało puch z Marcjana, w czym pomagał im stary Krzepecki zgrzytając zębami i powtarzając: - Żyje?... nie żyje? Żyje! Pomsty! pomsty... Po czym zerwał się nagle, przyskoczył do pana Serafina i zakrzywiwszy palce na kształt szponów przed samymi jego oczyma, począł krzyczeć: - Byłeś w zmowie! zabiłeś mi syna, zbóju ormiański! A Cyprianowicz pobladł bardzo i chwycił za szablę, lecz w tej samej chwili wspomniał, że jest gospodarzem, a Krzepecki gościem; więc puścił rękojeść, a natomiast podniósł dwa palce w górę i rzekł: - Na tego Boga, który jest nad nami, przysięgam, żem o niczym nie wiedział - i na krzyżu gotowem zaprzysiąc - amen! - My świadkami - zawołał Marek Bukojemski. Cyprianowicz zaś dodał: - Bóg waści skarał, boś to waść mi groził, jako bezbronnemu starcowi, zapalczywością swego syna. Ot, masz jego zapalczywość! - Kryminał! - ryczał stary - kat na was i pod miecz wasze głowy! Pomsty! Sprawiedliwości!... - Ot, czegoście narobili! - rzekł pan Serafin zwracając się do Bukojemskich. - Mówilim, że lepiej od razu usiec - ozwał się Łukasz. Lecz tymczasem nadbiegła pani Dzwonkowska z wódką gdańską i poczęła ją lać z flaszki w otwarte usta Marcjana, ów zakrztusił się i zaraz otworzył oczy. Ojciec przypadł ku niemu. - Żyjesz! żyjesz? - zawołał z wybuchem dzikiej radości. Lecz Marcjan nie mógł jeszcze dać odpowiedzi i leżał jak wielki puchacz, który postrzeleń z rusznicy, padnie na grzbiet i dyszy na rozłożonych skrzydłach. Jednakże przytomność mu wracała, a z nią i pamięć. Wzrok jego przeszedł z twarzy ojca na oblicze pana Serafina, a potem zatrzymał się na Bukojemskich i stał się tak straszny, że gdyby w sercach braci było choćby najmniejsze miejsce na bojaźń, byłby ich dreszcz przeszedł od stóp do głów. Ale oni postąpili tylko jeszcze krokiem ku niemu, na kształt czterech byków bóść gotowych, a Mateusz zapytał: - Czego? Mało ci? Na polu chwały 24